Um, Annul This?
by Crystal Moon Crest
Summary: Two strangers meet, resulting in the occurrence of the two waking up the next morning married. It was a mistake, something that could be easily fixed right? If only they didn't get hitched in the middle of nowhere, with no hope of getting an annulment...
1. Prologue

**Um, ****Annul This? **

**Full Summary : **Two strangers meet, resulting in the occurrence of the two waking up the next morning married. It was a mistake, something that could be easily fixed right? If only they didn't get hitched in the middle of nowhere, with no hope of getting an annulment anytime soon. ….as if that was all that's stopping them -_-.

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here we are, with a brand new story for you guys! We're just as excited for this one as we were for the last. Anyway, hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Inuyasha or any accompanying characters from the manga/anime. All of which were created by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_How did I get myself into this mess?_

Kagome sighed from her seat at the bar, her form leaning against forearms that rested upon a counter. Her whole state of mind was at a disarray, and she could not believe that she, within two days of arriving in a new country in hopes of mending, had become one of the girls she would often characterize as promiscuous, without shame, or class.

The twenty three year old turned her head slightly upward, and glanced at the glass cabinet before her, which reflected her mirrored image.

It seemed that her inner workings was not the only mess, seeing that her outer shell seemed to think it proper to follow suit. Kagome frowned as she took note of the bags under her eyes, disarrayed hair, and rumpled clothes.

_It's no wonder why he didn't want me._

She placed her head, once again upon her arms, listening to heavy footstep draw near-the bartender making his way towards her from the far end of his station, "Do you plan on gettin' any sleep?"

Kagome lifted her head to give the man before her a leveled stare, his accent heavy. Apparently, here in the nook and cranny of Eastern Europe, they found it rude for one to make themselves comfortable at the bar, when a drink had not been ordered within the last hour. "Honestly, can't you see I'm trying to?"

The man only scoffed, "Not on dis counteer you won't."

Kagome abruptly dug into her pockets and just as quickly placed a ten dollar American bill upon the counter, beyond irritated. "Here, give me a shot."

The bartender arched a brow, keeping a pointed stare at the currency placed before him, eyes then drifting upon her, "Do you reely wont one?" he questioned, rolling his dark green eyes, "I believe it is what got you in this predeecament in the very first place. You-"

"Can mind your own business. I didn't pay you to be my shrink, just get me the damn drink," she abruptly stated, cutting the man off. A frown quickly formed upon the bartender's face, before he grabbed the bill, walking away to make her the drink.

Kagome sighed in relief, yet couldn't shake the guilt pulling at her insides. The man had been irritating her beyond belief regarding her presence and current situation. But she found it against her character to lash out at others, just because a nerve was picked-no matter how irksome the individual.

She recounted his words and figured he was right, alcohol was the cause of her current mess. But she wasn't so sure what got her in the first one. She could not help but think of what prompted her to request for a paid vacation sooner rather than later, hop on a plane to vacation in a small region in Eastern Europe (which she had never beforehand heard of), at the new resort she was currently staying. Kagome knew that the word hurt did not begin to describe how she felt just a few days ago, upon finding out that her-_-their_ life, was not as wonderful as it seemed.

At least, not to him.

_"Bye you guys," Kagome called out, as she opened her car door, simultaneously waving to a co-worker from across the parking lot of the train station. She soon found herself driving down the street on which her home resided, onwards a road that despite the many times she's traveled on its pavement, always managed to appear differently at night than during it lit days.  
_

_She had just arrived from a business trip from D.C., for a librarians convention her employer had sent herself and two co-workers. The convention composed of various ways, most of whic were new, to file information on books through digital means, rather than the regular paper format. There was latent information store in the library archives from the early 1940s when the building was first built, that were in dire need of new placement and formatting._

_As efficient and informative as the convention was, it ended a day early, which to her surprise did not upset her. She could recall how excited she was prior to going to Washington, D.C., as it being her first, and could not help but curse her luck to arriving at the nations capital during the week of a continuous down pour of lightening, thunder, and rain. The unfortunate weather made it impossible to roam the streets of D.C., visit the National Mall and its Monuments, or stroll through the halls of its many museums. She could only endure the long meetings, speeches, and workshops-while during what little free time given, peruse through the DC traveling guides of what she was missing. _

_It was, to say the least, depressing._

_But all the more, she was happy to escape the rain of the DMV, to the clear night sky of New Hampshire, born and raised. She was not homesick, not in the least, but merely missed a constant that was usually marked in her daily occurrences, all the while sporting a fanged grin._

_Her boyfriend, Kouga._

_If anything, she liked to blame him for being the reason as to why she was not as disappointed at leaving D.C., as were her two co-workers._

_Kagome smiled as she parked her car in the parking lot of their condominium establishment, which was not too far from the train station. Closing the door subsequent to exiting and grabbing her purse, she walked towards the rear of her car. Kagome paused as she prepared to open her trunk and gather her luggage, but thought against it, figuring it was almost 2 in the morning, and she could always have Kouga get it for her later. Kagome walked up towards the building and scanned her key to enter-upon entry, she took the stairs to the third floor._

_As Kagome neared the door to her home, she frowned upon hearing the faint noises of the television, and merely rolled her eyes, turning the door knob after unlocking it with her keys. As the door closed behind her, she placed her bag upon the kitchen table. She had often, on many occasions, asked Kouga to not leave the television on, especially when he knew he was on the verge of falling asleep. _

_She could not help the sigh that escaped her lips as she exited the kitchen and walked through the small living room towards their bedroom, ready to get into bed after what felt like a __strenuous__ train ride. Her back felt sore, as did her shoulders, and she had every intention of having Kouga massage them for her. Even after two years of dating, she had yet to grow tired of his hands as they worked the knots and kinks of her muscles when needed. _

_Kagome passed the bathroom in the small hallway leading to their bedroom, and readied herself to turn off the lights, when she paused. She instinctively strained her ears to hear as an almost inaudible noise made its way towards her-sounds she originally believed were resonating from the television. She turned towards the direction of the sound-she was now almost certain what she was hearing came from a different source. Her gaze wondered over to the door of her bedroom that was slightly ajar, emitting a dimmed light through its opeing into the dark hallway she now stood. As the noise increased in volume, so did her heartbeat, following suit in a rhythm that left no room for distraction. She steadily walked towards the light, each step doubling her dread. As she neared the door, her hand reached for the door knob, silently pushing forward. It was no sooner did her eyes widen, her orbs confirming what her ears conveyed less than twenty-seconds ago._

_Her boyfriend of two years in bed…with another woman._

_For she had heard it before she saw it, as moans that did not sound like Kouga's traveled past the doorway to her reluctant ears. _

_Her body stilled, watching as her boyfriend's toned form moved against another female, who voiced her appreciation-his erratic yet swift movements against her merely spurred her moans._

_Kagome's heart stilled consequentially, tightening at her chest as she leaned against the doorway for slight support. She did not want to believe the sight before her, as it made no sense as to why it was occurring. She watched as some female took what was supposed to be __**hers **__into themselves with pleasure, certainly enjoying the comfort of __**her**__ pillow as they laid, legs spread in the air with __**her**__ boyfriend on top of their form._

_She placed her hand over her mouth, as if to stifle a sob that never came, but met the caress of hot air. An anger washed over her, stifling any sadness she once felt. It was supposed to be __**her**__ under his form…_

…_was that not what she had been saving herself for._

"_**You **__**bastard!"**_

_She watched as her boyfriend stilled before removing himself from the girl under him, turning to stare at with eyes wide, his form exuding an uneasiness she had never seen the likes of, his breathing seemingly increasing. _

_Nevertheless, she knew there was no lapse where his surprise was concerned, considering he was not expecting her until tomorrow. "Ka…Kagome I can explain, I-"_

"_I can't believe you would do this to me!" Kagome found her self no longer leaning against the doorway, her hands forming fist at her sides. "You-, I can't…" she paused as she watched him grab one of the blankets on their bed and wrap it around his form. "And in my __**bed**__!"_

"_Kagome, calm down, I-"_

"_Calm down? __**Calm down!**__" she yelled, her boyfriend wincing, "I am calm you fucking bastard, if I wasn't you wouldn't still be fucking standing with that appendage you're trying to so desperately cover with our sheets!" Her eyes wondered over to the now silent accomplice who had the covers over her head, the dimmed lights helping her in her efforts to hide. Kagome reached over, and flicked the lights on, watching as the bright light helped reveal red hair which she automatically recognized._

_The said girl was in college, and worked at the nearby supermarket. She was seemingly nice, all smiles, and always sported a blush whenever Kouga would acknowledge her. Kagome recalled always teasing Kouga of the girl's presumed crush on him, but the twenty-six year-old would merely laugh and state she probably didn't, joining in her own laughter, as he'd question what he'd do with such a young thing._

_For she was only 19, but apparently age was but a number._

_She watched as the girl steadily lowered the sheets, confirming Kagome's thoughts._

_Ayame._

_Kagome shook her head, holding at bay any feelings of sadness and betrayal, and instead sported a cynical glare, "For someone who claimed he wouldn't know what to do with such a young thing, you certainly found yourself one," Gesturing over to the girl's naked form._

"_Kagome," Kouga frowned, "I…I never meant for you to find out like this."_

_Kagome turned her sights on him, "Oh really? Then how did you foresee this happening, over a cup of damn green tea!" She turned her gaze over to Ayame, as the girl let loose a set of tears, an apologetic look upon her face. Kagome soon frowned, her anger building as she watched Ayame, following the look of concern Kouga placed upon the red head from __the corner of her eyes__._

_She'd be damned if she let the girl spill tears that were hers to shed, and be the reason of worry from a man whose concern was only to be garnered for her, "Shut the hell up! Don't think those tears are fooling anyone besides this bastard here."_

"_Ka-Ka-Kagome, I'm sorry, I-I-I, didn't mean to, I'm-" she said through sobs, her hand wiping away at tears that would not cease to spill._

_Kagome's frown deepened, as she placed unbelieving eyes towards the girl, "No you aren't, If you were capable of feeling such and had an ounce of guilt, you would have never slept with him, let alone in my house, in my bed, while I was gone you slut!"_

_She observed as the girl's sobs increased, and turned to see anger placed upon Kouga's face, "Don't you dare Kagome, this is between me and you!"_

"_Me and you?" Kagome questioned, her anger taking on a new form, "No, it would have been just between you and I if she were some random girl, but due to the fact that I know her, and she knew that we were in a relationship but still let you have your way with her, leads me to believe she knew exactly what she was getting into. So I'll be damned if I let you think it's just between __**you**__ and __**I**__!"_

"_Kagome," Kouga started, letting out a steady breath as he neared her, "Did you honestly think we were happy?"_

_Kagome gave him an incredulous look, "Yes Kouga, I honestly did! But.." she paused as she observed his continued trek towards her, "But apparently not!"_

"_I wasn't happy Kagome,"_

"_And we couldn't talk about it?" Kagome's hand rose to her collarbone, a lone finger stroking the angle of her jaw, her pulse quickening under her fingertip-she could not comprehend his actions or reasoning, "People just don't sleep with other people when they're not happy Kouga! If two people care enough, it can be handled through words of understanding; we could have talked about it."_

_Kouga shook his head, as if not believing the words coming from her mouth, "You just don't get it!" he began, again attempting to secure the sheet around his hips, his eyes still holding her own, "You just don't."_

"_Please then, elaborate, because I don't understand. What about our plans? Our future? Did you not care about my fe-" _

"_How long did you think I was going to go without having sex Kagome?"_

_Kagome froze mid sentence, as she stared at him in astonishment, her eyebrows lowering, a forlorn expression making its way to her face, "You told me you could wait until I was ready...that if waiting was important to me, then you'd wait for me as long as you had to. You-"_

"_I couldn't Kagome!" Kouga yelled, cutting her off, "I'm a man with fucking needs, did you honestly think I could wait any longer? What about me? Did you ever consider I needed that part of the relationship?"_

_Kagome's eyes hardened, "You? I did everything but actual intercourse with you, which went against what I believed, for __**you**__, and you have the nerve to pull that shit on me!" Kagome then gave a dry laugh, one that left Kouga slightly stunned, "You know, and here I thought you_ i_nadvertently__ stopped loving me, and had fallen for her, which I could understand, I all of all people know that you sometimes can't help who you fall for." her barren laugh steadily decreased in sound, "But here I am finding out you only did this because you had __**needs**__?" _

_She watched as a scowl appeared on his handsome face. _

_Kagome shook her head, her teeth catching her bottom lip momentarily before releasing them. A cheerless look appeared upon her face, as her eyes softened upon his form, "Kouga, I loved you...did __**that **__mean anything?"_

_Her eyes stayed upon him, waiting for a change in expression, but as his eyes bore upon her, it gave her all the answer she needed. She swiftly turned, leaving out the open door and through the hallway. She grabbed her bag from the kitchen table and reached for the door, opening it with little effort. She began to step out, but was caught by the arm._

"_Kagome wait, I care about you, please, don't be like this," he pleaded; Kagome stared at him, looking into the very eyes of the man that claimed he'd do anything for her, but apparently did all for himself. _

_She gave him a small smile, one that held no emotion but perhaps a bit of sadness, "Just make sure you and your stuff are out of my apartment by tonight, which should sound familiar, it was after all when you were expecting me back." She observed as his mouth opened slightly, then just as gently as he grabbed her, he let her go from his grasp, and none too soon stared after her. Steady legs made their way down the hall, disappearing down the stairwell. _

_Kagome walked down the first few set of steps then paused, listening and waiting, her hand firmly gripping the banister. It was not until she heard her apartment door close did she let out a shaky breath and slid down to the floor, releasing the dam of tears she had long since been suppressing. _

Kagome bit her bottom lip, thinking about what taken place almost a week ago. After leaving her condo, she drove over to her mother's place, and was thankful to find the occupants as silent as the house, fast asleep; deciding it better to deal with the questions she knew were to come later that morning. The following day, she went back to her place to find that he had done as asked, and took all that was his from their once shared home; clothes, exercise gear, television, everything. Leaving the place cleaner than she ever remembered, but all the same, as empty.

She lifted her head from her forearms. Thinking about how, as sad as she had been, Kouga was not the reason for her present distress. After a mere two days of being at the resort, she was able to turn her life into a more rusty and inconceivable shamble than it was originally. She recalled almost an hour ago, being told by her companion to wait in the lobby, while they took care of some business, but she decided it best she let it be known she was not a submissive female, not in the least.

"What the fuck! Didn't I tell your ass to wait for me in the lobby!"

Kagome lifted her self from the counter, to see said individual making his way towards her from several yards away, his silver hair shifting behind him, black slacks contrasting with his brown tie, and adorning shades that covered eyes that more than likely mirrored her own; harboring dark circles that formed, not through lack of sleep alone.

She turned towards the counter to see the drink the bartender without mistake, placed before her sometime ago. She spared the man coming towards her a glance, as she watched his silver brows furrow. She steadily turned expressionless eyes back towards her shot glass.

"It seems as eef yer husband is calling," the bartender spared, wiping a glass down with a towel, a nonchalant look upon his face.

It was none too soon after hearing his words, did Kagome down her drink.

* * *

**A/N**: Done! Hope you guys liked it, and please review! We would appreciate it. Also check out our other fic on our profile, and our individual profiles under Crystal Crest and Bluemoon Goddess! Much love and 'till next time!

~Crystal Moon Crest~


	2. Chapter 1: Her Take Part: 1

**Um, Annul This? **

**Summary: **Two strangers meet, resulting in the occurrence of the two waking up the next morning married. It was a mistake, something that could be easily fixed right? If only they didn't get hitched in the middle of nowhere, with no hope of getting an annulment anytime soon. …. if only that wasn't all that was stopping them.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. It has been split into two parts. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Her Take: Part 1

Kagome coughed as the alcohol traveled down her throat, leaving in its path a burning sensation she willingly accepted, and one only the strongest of alcoholic beverages could achieve. She allowed the remnants of her drink to dribble from the corners of her mouth, and made no attempts to stop its fall.

Nevertheless, she did permit her tongues swift movement over the crack in the middle of her lip.

She felt his presence behind her; therefore there was no need to look up from the shot glass that was still within her grasp. His shadow bore over her, leaving an outline of darkness to cover her arms and the counter upon which they lay.

"Did you even _hear_ a word I said?"

Kagome traced the agitation laced strongly within his words; fastened closely with the animosity she too felt. She took one hand, and swept her hair over her shoulder, her nose held as high as she could manage. She knew she was only adding fuel to the fire, to an audience no less, but her persona would not allow her to do any less.

She felt him shift behind her, and turned her head to the left, as she assumed he'd be arrogantly standing, to only feel his front against her seated back. Kagome promptly stilled, and turned her head forward, deciding it best to feign innocence and an air of indifference. She felt his breath against the rim of her ear, and turned her head slightly towards him, daring him to continue.

A challenge he naturally accepted.

"I thought I told you," he paused, his hand touching the side of her arm, steadily moving down its length, before lingering at her waist, "To fucking wait in the lobby."

Kagome frowned, his touch doing nothing to calm the tension, and was not at all suggestive, but a simply established threat.

"And," she started, as she let go of the glass within her hand that sat upon the counter, and placed it over his own, which was still firmly placed upon her waist. "I thought I told _you_…" She glanced over to him; a tasteless smile the likes she had not shown since her ex's betrayal, fixed firmly upon her face. "Not to fucking touch me."

She found it sickening, that to any observer they might appear as two lovers, sharing an intimate moment. But she knew better, he was only acting for their audience that entered the bar a few movements ago, and she attempting to best him at his own game.

Kagome watched the smirk slowly form upon his face, knowing full and well that his shade-covered eyes reflected the amusement she figured he plainly felt. She descended her finger nails into his skin, knowing it would not cause much damage, but would at the very least, thwart his attempts at subduing her for the time being.

She mutely sighed in relief when he slipped his hand away from her, and sat himself at the bar stool besides her, his attention seemingly elsewhere, "I found the location of the place, I'll have my driver take us down there."

Kagome spared him a glance, as she grew more aware of the individuals taking seats among the throng of tables behind them in the restaurant. The bar was seated high, in clear view of its occupants, which fully explained why her husband was behaving.

She had the impression that he did not want to form a scene.

"Good," Kagome managed, her eyes briefly catching those of the bartender's, as he listened from his spot-the glass and towel still within his hold. She heard the unmistakable sound of a dry chuckle, which ceased as the sound of wood scratching against wood caught her ears.

She turned towards her embodied dilemma to find him standing, and already walking past her, "We're leaving now then." She watched as he spared the bartender a nod, before walking towards the exit, expecting her to follow.

Which she did, giving the bartender a small smile, which he did not return. Nonetheless, she turned, following the man who had become within a matter of hours, her other half.

**_Previous Day, 10:45 AM_**

Kagome furrowed her brows, as she rubbed lotion on her elbows. Her bottom seated upon a comfortable mattress with a luxuriant comforter and sheeting that would put her to sleep with ease, if not for the ill regard she now had placed upon her current stay.

It was only her second day at the resort, and she felt as if she'd been deceived, and considered the possibility that she felt immensely worst.

Kagome could not help but recall what transpired between herself and Kouga. It was what drove her to come to Chekva, a little region in Eastern Europe that stood on its own accord, and did not have a direct link to any surrounding countries; only that it seemed to serve as a resting point for business travelers who did not want to spend their night at the regions' airport.

She thought she would be able to cope with all that occurred, and continue living her life as if Kouga never existed, but she soon realized that it was close to impossible.

After two days in her unnaturally vacant condo, she decided that she should take some time off, and asked her employer for a week's vacation; hoping that getting away from her problem would ensure some form of a recovery.

But of course, it seemed that her life took on a new philosophy: _When you've hit rock bottom, the only way left to go…is underground._

As soon as she landed in Eastern Europe, the airline lost one of her luggage at the baggage claim. They weren't quite sure where, just somewhere between here and there; which did not ease Kagome's mind due to the fact that the distance between the _here _of Eastern Europe, and the _there_ of the United Stated, was a far enough stretch to ascertain her loss of all hopes—she knew she was never going to recover her luggage of clothing.

So, she did not bother to file the needed report for lost items.

Consequently, when she arrived to the resort, her room wasn't even ready for, although she had clearly informed them of a late check-in, her room was supposed to have been ready hours ago.

She had to wait almost an hour before she was able to go up to her room, no complimentary item given to her for the inconvenience.

At first glance, her room appeared just as the image she discovered online, if not better. It was exceptionally spacious, with a nicely equipped king sized bed, a nightstand with a single lamp and land-line phone, a flat screen television set in the center near the door, and an appealing oak wood desk-her stomach audibly took note of the room service menu atop of it's surface. Though all looked pleasant and quaint, it was after she started unpacking and examined her living space further, that she soon discovered why the cost of staying at such an innovative accommodation, came so cheap.

Kagome spotted an insect that she could not identify. She knew that it wasn't a roach, or a spider, but despite her doubts of its identity, she knew one thing for sure… it was hideous. She had promptly soon thereafter called housekeeping, who came and caught the bug, taking it from her room in such a languid fashion, that did not suit her taste.

She had preferred to have it out of her sight sometime within that month...

There was also some spotting on the carpeting of the room, although the hotel was fairly new. With her seemingly perfect bed, arose another issue, the bed's comforter looked orderly, pristine, and neat but once the covers were drawn, underneath lay a mess of rumpled sheets not fitted and looked as if someone lay to rest and did not bother to make the bed.

And her so-called view was anything but. She had walked over to the window and saw that it looked right into someone else's room. The drapes of the window were open, allowing her to see what was enabled at this time of the afternoon, when the sun started its descent. She had squinted when the lights were turned on, to see what she assumed was a male housekeeper opening the closet, and placing what she figured were blankets, in. She wandered if he somehow sensed her as he looked out the window towards her.

She promptly feigned innocence soon after.

Regardless of the view- disappointment yet slight disgust garnered from it as a cause to what possible indecency she might come upon. Nevertheless, she found entertainment in the sight below. She had a nice view of the alleyway full of garbage cans by day, and hookers and drug dealers by night, as she soon later discovered.

And that was only her first day.

Now that she was wide awake from a decent nights sleep, she decided to explore the "resort" to see if there was anything that could possibly salvage the rest of her vacation.

Kagome closed the door to her hotel room, sporting khaki shorts and a white tank top, her wedged sandals soon produced a perceptible clicking against the pinewood floors as she walked over to the elevator-pushing the down button more times than needed. She was trying not to let her first night of hell serve as a prime example of how her next few nights could possibly follow. She entered the elevator, seeing it was somewhat crowded, and eased in as a gentleman moved to the side to let her through.

She tapped her foot against the flooring, watching the small screen, as the numbers receded from the twelfth floor, on down, at a pace she could not help but characterize as morbidly slow. Kagome sighed as the elevator reached the eighth floor, and listened as the elevator door opened. She stilled as she watched and felt the other occupants of the elevator move to the sides of the now small space, parting, leaving her alone in the middle. She frowned as she glanced over to the individuals, and then over to the man now entering through the open doors.

As soon as he entered the elevator, she watched as he took relaxed steps, a hand casually placed in one pocket, the other lingering at his side. She had no doubt that he was a businessman, like most of the guest of the establishment (business woman included), was decked out in a black suit, with a white buttoned up shirt and red tie…

All the more, she couldn't help but frown as the man stopped right in front of her, and without so much of a glance turned, giving her his back.

'What the hell!' she thought angrily, 'Why is he standing in front me of all places, when everyone here parted like the fucking Red Sea for him?'

As she stood behind him, his back barely touching her nose, she took a slight step back and studied the man before her. Her eyes roamed over his backside, as they stopped at the back of his head of silver that was swept over his shoulder in a single braid. She could not help but notice it gave all a viewing access to his strong neck and emitted a wave of masculinity, from that body part alone. Kagome's eyes strayed from his neck, over to the top of his head, where she found two dog-like ears, moving at the moment of any sound.

Her thoughts came to a near close, when the elevator stopped on the second floor, allowing a few of its occupants out. Kagome moved to her left and caught sight the silver headed man moving behind her, as they allowed others to pass through. Kagome looked over, and noticed there were only four people left, herself included. She came to soon after find that the young man she was studying just moments ago, seemed to change his mind and preferred standing directly behind her, rather than in front of her.

Kagome's frown deepened as she noticed this, and tried to still her somewhat thumping heart. She knew the gentleman behind her was a demon of some sort, and could easily detect any uneasiness from her, if not by her smell, than by the sound of her racing heart—she did not wish to be a pawn in some demon's game.

The elevator soon stopped on the second floor, where she was told upon check in, was home of some of the amenities of the hotel, including the business center and surrounding meeting rooms reserved and in use by some guest, merely here on business. She was not surprised to find three individuals still present, including, unfortunately, the demon behind her.

Kagome painstakingly watched as the elevator doors closed too slowly for her taste, even slower to begin its' downward movement to he next floor. She felt his eyes on her, she didn't even have to look back to know his eyes were mirroring what her did moments ago, and were scaling the back of her head, and being what she believed to be a typical male, undoubtedly her entire backside.

She heard the unmistakable ding of the elevator, and steadily realized they had reached the first floor, the executive floor if she recalled correctly. Kagome moved to her left, allowing a woman to pass her who barely acknowledged the act, who was soon followed by none other than the man to whom her recent thoughts were reserved. She could not help the frown that appeared on her face, as he brushed past her, despite the obvious abundance of space around them.

There was no one else in the now spacious elevator, save for herself and another gentleman.

She watched him through closing doors, his walk as immaculate and masculine as she imagined…

And all she could think of was the fact that the demon had the nerve to sweep past her the way he did, and with intent collide his arm against her shoulder.

_Bastard_

Kagome ignored the glance of the man that walked past her upon his exit out of the elevator. Kagome followed, her eyes centered on the concierge desk as she entered the lobby. She needed to find some way to occupy her time, to get her mind off all things that put her mind in a state of obscurity.

Was that not what she had come to this place for?

Kagome forced a smile as she came upon the counter, the desk attendant's attention solely hers as he too presented a smile, jet-black hair cut short to mere centimeters from the roots, brown-green eyes carrying said act. "How may I be of service?"

"Is there anything else I could possibly do to entertain myself, besides the use of the very few amenities described on the back of my pamphlet?"

"Well, you have access to the business center, to use the computers, the outside pool that-"

"Is the size of a kiddie pool." Kagome kindly interrupted, her smile slightly faltering, "Honestly, I'm starting to think that this lobby is the only amenity I'm supposed to enjoy." She could only attest that the lobby was just as beautiful as the images on the online brochure let on, if not more so. She just had a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach when it came to everything else concerning the resort.

It had just then occurred to her, that

The concierge arched a brow, "No miss, that is all there is to do concerning your rate."

Kagome blinked, as she quickly linked together what she was being told, and what she had been recently dreading. "So basically, you mean to say, that I get what I paid for?"

The attendant cocked his head to the side, "Ma'am, there are no other amenities you can indulge in, besides those listed to you upon your arrival." he asserted.

Kagome's smile had long since dissolved, and was replaced with a frown. Although she knew that the amount she paid for her stay was a steal, she did not know it would limit her options and prohibit her from enjoying the rest of the hotel.

She let a sardonic chuckle pass, as she realized that she was more than likely put on a floor that held meager accommodations, like your average hotel; nothing more, but surely less.

While she dawdled there, executives and business men/women of the highest order were fed out of silver spoons. What irritated her further was the fact that the hotel noted all the great services available upon stay, but did not differentiate it to be things only garnered for the select few. It claimed it was a family oriented environment, but the place yelled big business by its occupants and unhelpful staff.

She'd be damned if she were to spend her ext few days at a resort, without some form of fun and entertainment.

Kagome huffed, "What about an indoor pool? I went to that kid's pool outside, and it was filled with them. I'm guessing they're the other families this place happened to reel in."

The man frowned, "Miss, like I said before, there are no indoor pools within the establishment that would be of use to you."

"Bull shit," Kagome retorted loudly, passersby and surrounding guest frowning, the concierge following in step. Kagome rolled her eyes, and leaned in whispering, "Bull shit."

The concierge green brown eyes portrayed the irritation she knew he could not show outwardly, and if this were any other time she might have felt sorry for causing him such, but as of the moment, she felt scorned by the place that she believed would make her forget, and remove the summation of negative emotion surrounding Kouga's infidelity.

"No ma'am, I do not lie. Now, if you are done, can you please move to the side, so that I may assist the guest behind you." He noted, gesturing to the woman behind her.

Kagome angrily turned, her teeth gritted. She could not believe that she had spent money on such a place, when she could have easily stayed at a regular hotel for the same, if not lesser price. Kagome let her legs carry her to the less populated area of the spacious lobby. She sat herself in one of the armchairs, watching as two men soon stood from across from her and left. Leaving her to be the only occupier of the immediate area.

Kagome soon rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration, leaning back in an inappropriate fashion her mother would always counter, was unbecoming of a young lady. But she didn't care, never really did, although the act seemed almost foreign to her, as she had curbed such behaviors upon dating Kouga.

Her eyes followed an employee of the establishment as she allowed her hands to drop to her sides, the worker sauntering yards across from her. Her gaze then strayed to the potted trees the attendant had just passed, placed closely together, leaves touching. She wished she could say she'd never seen trees as such, but it would be a lie she'd tell herself only to find some rescue from her frustration, and make her feel like she attained something from this trip. Eyes followed the long leaves that stemmed from branches that covered the wall it stood before.

Kagome blinked.

She squinted her eyes. The tan colored wall became a dark abyss at the middle, where the leaves of the trees met; seemingly covering more than themselves. Kagome stood as she walked towards it, her curiosity peeking as she drew near, and realized there was an opening behind these leaves. Kagome glanced to her sides, wondering if anyone was watching her, but it seemed those from afar weren't paying her any attention.

Kagome knew without a doubt this was a sad attempt to hide the small doorway. From what, she could not determine, but had an itch to ascertain. With one last momentary look around her, Kagome pushed through, moving aside the leaves that touched her arms, thighs, and legs as she passed. She stepped through the archway, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness before her. She began to walk, when she felt herself fall forward, her hand catching the railing to her right upon instinct. Her brows soon furrowed, as she looked up to realize there were a long set of steps before her, from what her fleeting eyesight could confirm.

Kagome knew what she was doing could be considered stupid, an unintelligent move that an educated girl such as herself should know better than to make. But her curiosity nagged her to continue, propelling the steps forward on a staircase that seemed to lead her closer to darkness. She held firmly to the handrail, her eyes refocusing as they came upon a faint light. Her step quickened upon realization, and she soon found herself walking on leveled flooring.

Her brown eyes led her feet, as she walked towards the doorway of escaping light. Her eyes closed when the brightness became almost blinding upon her entry, her arm shielding the rays from her orbs.

Kagome forced herself to blink repeatedly, in hopes of clearing her vision, the spots if green and purple diminishing, eyelids erasing them steadily. She moved her arm away from her face and she took in the spectacle before her.

She could not help the smile that outlined itself upon her lips.

She was surrounded by tropical foliage in a huge expanse of space, almost the size of a football field. Kagome realized that she was actually still indoors, a glass dome-covering enclosing the area. She heard the unmistakable noise of birds, but could not tell if it was natural, or synthetically stimulated. She could see the blue sky adding to the splendor, and her smile widened.

There before her, was the indoor pool she had long since been craving; it lay before her reflecting the azure of the skies.

The throng of white lounge chairs parked parallel to the pool, added to the effect, and there was not a soul in sight.

"So this is what they were hiding…" Kagome deliberated in wonder, before the bitterness of it all seeped in."…assholes."

Kagome ventured further in, her wedged sandals clicking against the flooring. She was already making plans, wondering when would be the best time to sneak back down here for a swim. The rational part of her was telling her sometime during the early morning would be best, but she knew if her mind remianed on the thought, she'd strip now to her under wear for a dip. Kagome slightly frowned as a figure came into her line of vision, reclined against one of the lounge chairs in languorous fashion.

Her steps quickened, as did her breath as recognition came and stayed. The male's black slacks came into view, the accompanying suit jacket forgotten, strewn over an adjacent chair. Kagome stopped a yard from him. The man's eyes were closed; an arm seated under his head whilst the other lay upon his mid-section. The ears atop his head twitched in a matter that one would perceive as endearing and his braid was hidden from her eyes.

He was everything that she remembered him to be, exuding the same confidence and just as handsome as he was forty minutes ago. All the while she could not help but think one thing, as her brows nearly fused at the thought.

_That bastard…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed.

Please do refer to our personal profiles for status updates, and check out our live journals. If you are into writing or even reading Inuyasha fanfiction, check out the many communities on livejournal where contest and challenges are made on the basis of prompts, including **I B 4 Y**, a new community by **Crystal Crest**, and also if you like amvs, check out **Bluemoon Goddess**'s that feature Inuyasha. Just check our personal profiles for the info.

Please read and review, and tell us what you think. Your thought are truly a great motivation, and we do appreciate the. ^_^


End file.
